Spring Break
by TheTerryPerry
Summary: Its spring break for Maxi's school and she gets shipped of to her aunt's house. When things take a turn , Maxi finds herself in her favorite T.V show and in a twisted relationship. It's my first fanficion! woohoo... nope. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, well I think its pretty obvious that I don't own Invader Zim. I wish I did though, if that counts for anything. This is my first fanfic, I'm trying my hardest!**

_*Tap, tap, tap*_

_*Tick-tick tock, tick-tick tock*_

I stared blankly at the small clock hanging on a wall blanketed with posters, tapping my pen rhythmically on my textbook. _So, so, so very bored... _I thought, a scoff escaped my mouth. I laid my head on my arm and glanced over at my best friend, Rose, Mr. Barth(Barf) had her undivided attention._ What's he even talking about?_ I looked at the blackboard for probably the first time that period. _Just lovely, FORMULAS! Its always when I don't pay attention we have the hard lessons!_ I blew my retro-nineties-style bangs out of my face and took out a piece of paper and started to copy the blackboard's scribbly mess of words.

I noticed Mr. Barf was quiet after a few minutes. _Ugh, he's gonna pick on someone to come go up to the board! Just act like you know what's up then and he won't pick on you. _I stopped taking notes, looked up, and put a confident grin on my face.

"Um," Mr. Barf had one hand on his head, scratching it, the other was on his hip, "how about...Maxi? Come to the board." he said and put both hands on his hips. I let my face fall into what was clearly displeasure. My whole class giggled as I asked, "Really?"

"Yes, Maxi... really." Mr. barf had a little smirk on his face.

I slid out of my desk and walked slowly to the front of the room with my head down. _How embarrassing! _I thought about Invader Zim, my favorite show, and how in 'Parent Teacher Night' the robo-mom's eye popped out. _I'm gonna watch it when I get home._ I anticipated and smiled, then I looked up at the board, my smile faded quickly. _Oh, yeah._ I looked at Mr. Barf, he still had that stupid little smirk on his , how I loathed him right now. I felt my face twist into abhorrence.

Mr. Barth unfolded his arms and pointed to a problem on the board. _Wow, that's actually pretty easy, d=6(7)! _Mr. Barf smiled and handed me the chalk, I swiftly took it from him and wrote a giant 42 on the board and signed my name so future generations may know of Maxi: The Freaking Lucky and how Mr. Barf had a**shred** of niceness. I slammed the chalk down on the metal tray and spun around, my black hair whipping me in the face. I walked back to my desk in the far end of the room. I weaved my way through the various bags and sat down. _I can't wait to go home and watch Invader Zim now._ I sighed and relaxed in my chair. I looked over at the clock. _Sweet only 3 minutes of class left and then its spring break. _My school gets two weeks off for spring break, its awesome. I started taking my notes again, but soon got bored of that and started to draw Gir and his piggy instead.

The bell rang then, and I grabbed my book off the floor.

"You don't have any homework," Mr. Barf yelled after my classmates and me. "have a wonderful spring break!"

Rose was in the hall waiting for me. "Hey," I said barely getting through the door, dew to other over capacity of children. Rose grabbed my arm and pulled, I stumbled out of the room. "Thanks." I said fixing my hair.

"Welcome, so do you know what your going to do for spring break yet?" she said as we walked to my locker.

"I don't know. Mom is going to Jamaica with Steve, so I think they're sending me off to my aunt's... or something."

"Your mom is still with that Steve guy? He's such a pervert!"

"You think everyone is a pervert." I simply stated, throwing my book in my locker. I grabbed my iPod and put on Faggot by Mindless Self Indulgence.

"That is true," Rose said thoughtfully, "but I got to go and catch the bus. BYE!"

"BYE!" Rose waved ferociously at me. I headed in the opposite direction, and went out the back door, we're not supposed to use it but I do anyway, less traffic. I also used so I wouldn't run into Daisy, Nat, and Shea. They're basically your stereotype bitches: blonde hair, skinny, vain, and loaded with cash. They didn't like me at all, it was obvious, even though they're nice to my face, I know they talk shit behind Rose's and my back. They think were goth and stuff, but, honestly we just like darker colors.

I scoffed again and walked down the hill behind my school and onto the football field. It wasn't until I felt something hit my butt that I knew I wasn't the only one on the field. I stopped right where I was and slowly turned my head. I saw Nat standing about thirty feet away from my with what appeared to be a bunch of acorns by her feet.

"Hey, freak." she said, her expression not changing the slightest bit.

"Hey, slut." I simply replied. Nat grimaced, her perfect blonde curls moved slightly as she bent down and picked up a couple more acorns. She took a bigger one and put it in her pocket.

I figured we were done since she didn't say anything, so I turned around and went on my way.

Something hit my butt again. I turned around once more and looked Nat dead in her eyes.

"What the hell do you want Nat?" I sighed, this is gonna get ugly, "Where are Thing 1 and Thing 2 at?"

"Their names are Daisy and Shea, stupid, and they are over there." She turned her head. I did the same and saw the rest of Nat's little group walking down the hill. When they reached the bottom of the hill, they went directly to Nat. Daisy stood in the middle, she was their 'leader'.

"What is it Nat?" Daisy said, smacking her lips as she chewed a wad of gum.

"Maxi." Nat said angrily and fired another acorn at my head. I barely dodged it. _Ugh, I'm not up for this right now. _I sighed

"What do you want?" I paused my iPod and put it in my pocket where it would be safe in case something broke out.

"Aw, Maxi honey, can't we just talk once and awhile without fighting?" Daisy put on a little pouty face when she said this and then smirked like a little, evil elf.

"Um, no," I said shaking my head, "you guys always start these stupid fights." I gestured with my hands.

"But, we used to be friends, remember?" Daisy said and smiled innocently.

"Yes, I didn't like it." I said it like Gir did in 'Gir Goes Crazy and Stuff'. I sighed and walked away without another word.

"Hey." Shea and Nat called, I kept on walking, "Um, hey?" Daisy said sounding a little irritated, good, "HEY! WE'RE NOT DONE WITH YOU, BITCH!" I felt a hand on my shoulder roughly stop me and turn me around. I let it slide, but my temper was slowly rising. _Someone's gonna get punched._

"ARG! HEY!" Daisy yelled and pushed me. Not to hard, but hard enough to make me trip and fall. I heard a eruption of laughter behind me.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA! MAXI'S SO... RETARDED!" the last word rang through my head like a siren.

My brother was mentally ill. He had a severe case of autism and he was killed by some maniac doctor trying to find a cure for it. The doctor was caught and put in jail (thank God), but **that statement **was enough to make me shoot up off of the ground and deliver a fistful-of-fury to Daisy's perfect, lipstick stained kisser, one to Nat's gut, and I, indefinitely, caused some dismay in Shea's va-jay-jay (courtesy of Tosh.0 :D).

They all fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Daisy's fat wad of gum fell out of her mouth when I rolled her over with my foot. I squatted down beside her and got right in her face.

"Don't you ever, ever, EVER... call me **that word** again." I kicked them all one more time for good measure. Then I brushed myself off, put my iPod back in and made my way home.

_This is going to be a helova good spring break. _I thought, I didn't even know what was gonna happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Invader Zim, blah blah blah, and stuff.**

**

* * *

**

"Maxi, hurry up! You're going to make your mom and me late for our flight!" Steve shouted from the car.

"One more minute! YEESH!" I shouted back a little annoyed.

It was the second day of spring break and my mom and her boyfriend were getting ready for their flight to Jamaica. They packed the night before, I should've, but I was too busy basking in the glory of yesterday's encounter with Daisy and her band of bitches. I called Rose right when I got home and told her about it, and she was about as ecstatic as I was.

"Shiz Maxi," she said "you kick serious butt! What did they even do to make you that mad?" I hesitated when she said that. "Oh," Rose caught on "I see (I love Rose for that reason, she knows me like nobody else)." She called back later and said that she saw Daisy limping home with some dried blood on her chin and some fresh spewing out of her lip. I pumped my fist in victory for probably the third time that night.

After that I went up stairs and rocked out for the rest of that night when I should have been packing and getting ready to go to my aunt's house, but instead I was doing it now, holding up my mom's get away with her boyfriend.

"MAXI!" my mom had now taken over Steve's job and was shouting through my open window.

"COMING!" I said back while throwing some nail polish in a baggy. I grabbed my iPod and a notebook and hurried down stairs, tripping on my suitcase a couple of times.

Steve was waiting at the door, he took my suitcase and threw it in the trunk.

"Grab Jim, will you Maxi?" Steve asked. Jim my dog, she was little and black, and yes HER name is JIM.

"You guys are taking her?" I questioned as I grabbed Jim off the couch.

"Um, no. Didn't your mom tell you that she was going with you to your Aunt Kat's farm with you?"

"No she didn't." I said heading out the door, dog in arm. I got in the car and sat Jim beside me.

"You took long enough." Mom stated and Steve pulled out of the driveway like a maniac.

I put my iPod in and set it on shuffle. Chelsea Dagger by The Fratellis came on and I took out my notebook and pencil and started to draw Dib and Zim fighting over Dib's camera.

* * *

When we arrived at the airport, mom and Steve hurriedly got out of the car and literally started to sprint toward the main entrance. They left me behind fumbling to get a better grip on my suit case and trying to figure out how to carry Jim.

I finally caught up with them inside the airport. They were already talking to my Aunt Kat and mom was handing her a list of emergency numbers.

"This number is our next door neighbor's, call it in case she starts to get a cold. He'll know what to do. This is her old pediatrician's number, call him if she gets diarrhea, which happens quite often." Mom whispered the last part and I dropped my suitcase in embarrassment.

"Psh, mom," I said putting my hand on her arm "I don't get diarrhea _that _much." I shook my head and gave her a look that might stop some people's hearts.

My Aunt Kat pulled me into a tight embrace then, I hugged her back.

"Oh honey, I missed you so much! How have you been? Gotten in to any boy trouble?" She pulled away and I got a good look at her. Her long red hair was straight instead of curly today. We had the same bright, emerald eyes and she had the same big lips as my mom. Her arms were mussily from living on a farm shoveling big bunches of hay into horse stalls and she wasn't wearing any make-up, not like she needed to.

"I've been good, and no... I don't even have a boyfriend, they're filthy!" I smiled and put my hands on my hips.

Kat and mom laughed, then Steve tapped my mom's shoulder and pointed to his wristwatch.

"Oh, yeah," she said "Maxi honey we have to go now or we'll never get to Jamaica." she hugged me and my Auntie Kat and waved bye to Jim "I love you Maxi! With all my heart!" She turned around and jogged through the airport with Steve.

"I LOVE YOU TOO MOM! BYE STEVE!" I yelled to them. I turned around and looked at Kat and smiled. "So what are we gonna do these two weeks that we are together?"

"Well I know your probably too old for it but there is a fair tonight that I thought we could go that maybe."

"I'm never to old for a fair! I'm only fourteen-and-a-half!"

"Well then good! I guess we're on our way!"

* * *

The drive to Aunt Kat's farm was long, but it was fun. I drew and listened to my iPod. I talked to Kat about Rose, school, and my epic fight between Daisy, Nat, and Shea. She took it cooler than my mom would've.

"I see why you got so mad honey, but don't you think you over reacted just a little?" she asked, her face was twisted with questioning.

"No," I stated bitterly "they deserved it." Aunt Kat dropped the subject then, seeing I might get very unhappy and not talk for the next two weeks.

"Soooo, how about this weather?" she said awkwardly. I couldn't help but bust out laughing.

* * *

When we arrived at Kat's house, we were immediately greeted by hoards of animals: chickens, dogs (Jim was happy), some cats (Jim=not so happy), and a snake (me=not so happy). The farm hadn't changed much since I had seen it last. The house was still two story and tan with a wrap around porch. The barn was visible behind it and a forest still isolated the house from the rest of the world.

"Awh, the fresh sent of horse crap!" I said breathing in deeply, hands on hips. Aunt Kat laughed.

"The fair starts at eight, so we have about two hours to get ready. How about I show you to your room?" auntie asked.

"I think I know where it is Aunt Kat." I said smiling.

"Oh, not any more! I got the upstairs remolded, so the guest room is in a different place."

"Psh, can't be _too_ different." I stated, following auntie into the house.

It was.

The guest room had been moved to the last room in the hall. It wasn't the boring old beige and white it had been. The walls were now black with neon dots of various sizes painted on them. There was a white wooden bed on the far wall with lime green and purple bedspread with two nightstands and two metal lamps. On the left wall was a large window with purple curtains and a white window seat and a white dresser, on the right was a silver metal desk, a bookshelf, and an orange bean bag.

"DUDE! THIS IS _SICK!_" I screamed and ran over to the bed and jumped onto it laughing.

"That's a good thing right?" Kat asked and she sat down next to me.

"Yes, it's very good!"

"Well, I'm going to leave you to get ready."

"Okay!" I said "Hey Kat?" My aunt stopped in the doorway and turned around.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Your the best." I simply said and grinned. Kat smiled too.

"I know." was all she said then she left.

I sighed and got up off the bed. Jim had made herself comfy on a little dog bed by the desk. I started to put away my clothes and and take out my electronics. I set up my iHome on one of the nightstands and put on Ruby by The Kaiser Chiefs. I started to get ready for the fair. I took out a striped green, blue, and purple shirt. I put on some black skinny jeans and some blue, black, and green boots with spikes on the back. _Now for the finishing touch. _I thought pulling a long blue trench coat that I thought looked a lot like Dib's. I grabbed my iPod of of the iHome and headed down stairs, Jim was trailing close behind. Kat was sitting at the kitchen table drinking some sweet tea.

"Well, look at you! Love the outfit." Aunt Kat said smiling "It's almost time to go anyway."

"Okay, then." I sat down across from her.

"Well then we should get going, it'll take a while to get to town." Kat said, getting up and putting her cup in the sink.

"Alright! Let's hit it!" I shouted jumping out of my seat, knocking it over. "Whoops." I said picking it up.

* * *

When we arrived at the fair it was almost dark out and Kat was talking on the phone.

"Alright, I'll ask her," she said as we were paying out way in, Kat cover the receiver and whispered "do you mind if I go and volunteer for a bit? You can just walk around and play the games. Sorry, but I don't trust the rides."

"Oh, it's fine. I don't trust the rides either." I said. Kat continued her conversation.

"She said that it's fine. Alright, okay." Auntie hung up her phone and put it in her poket. "I'm gonna be at the dart game for a while. If you need me, just ask the information desk at the gates, they'll tell you where I am."

"Okay, bye!" I said waving to her as she disappeared into a body of people. _Where should I start?_ I thought as I started to walk slowly through the fair. _Should I eat? Nah, not that hungry. What about getting my portrait painted? I wonder if the could do an Invader Zim one! _I ran up to the booth where a man was sitting and doodling on a canvas.

"Um, mister?" I asked nervously. He turned around and gave a friendly smile.

"What can I do for you this evening?"

"Well, um..." I began anxiously, looking at the ground "I was wondering if you could...er... draw, or paint... like Jhonen Vasquez. Can you?" I looked up at him. He was still smiling but he shook his head no. I thanked him anyways and turned around. That's when I saw _it_.

_It_ was a small tent made out of crimson and dark purple sheets. The tent seemed lonely despite the fact it was surrounded by people, but none of them seemed to notice it. It had a sign out in the front that said 'Madam Lee:Psychic, Witch, and Fortune Teller' in big fancy letters. It seemed to want me to go to it, _like it was calling my name._

I was brought back to life when a kid tugged my trench coat and told me to hurry up. I gave him a dirty look and started to walk toward the tent. I hesitated outside the entrance and took a deep breath. _This is weird._ I thought and then I pushed aside a crimson drape and entered the clouded tent.

* * *

**Oh, cliffhanger! Sorry this chapter wasn't as exciting as the first one, but I've already started the third chapter! It won't be long, trust me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:I don't think I have to say this at the beginning of this chapter but... I don't own Invader Zim.

* * *

**

I was blinded by the sudden darkness of the tent. _Its awfully quiet_, I thought and waited for my eyes to adjust to the light. When they did, I was less than surprised to see a Jamaican lady sitting a at a semi-round table.

"Please child, sit down." she said, her thick accent drowned the words.I obeyed and started to get a weird feeling. _This is weird,_ I thought. The lady glared at me after I thought that. _Oookaay._

"I am Madam Lee." she said in a slow voice, her eyes widened, "Maxi, (_What the hell? How'd she guess my name?)_ I sense great sorrow for you, not far in the future." She stood up "Stay." She commanded and disappeared behind a orange, silk curtain on the opposite end of the shelter. Moments later, she reappeared with and little glass bottle filled with a glowing, pink liquid. She handed it to me and took my hands in hers. "Now child, take this when you are in great pain. Not when pain like a bruise or a scrape, **emotional pain**." she hurriedly said. "Now go." She ordered, "Your aunt is looking for you." With that I was pushed out of the tent. 

I looked at the tiny bottle she gave me, and then heard pounding footsteps to my left.

"There you are!" My Aunt Kat yelled, running towards me. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?"

"I was playing games." I lied quickly. _Probably shouldn't tell her about the Madam Lee episode._

"Oh, okay. It's getting late," she said looking at her watch, "we better get home or I'm gonna miss House." she started to walk towards the main exit. I looked at the bottle again. _Just in case. _I thought and put it in my trench coat pocket.

* * *

When we arrived back at the house, I went straight up stairs and put on my 'man-jamas' (pajamas for a man) and awesomely-epic Gir slippers. I took the little glass bottle in the pocket of my 'man-jamas' then headed down stairs to get something to eat. _I'm STARVING! _I thought as I galloped down the stairs toward the kitchen.

I took the last three steps all at once and nearly fell on my face. I stumbled into the kitchen and found my Aunt Kat on the phone. She turned around when she heard me, and looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"Yes, goodbye." she said, her voice breaking into a whisper.

"Aunt Kat, what's wrong? Why are you so sad?" I asked. She came over to me and got on her knees, she put her arms around me and embraced me tightly.

"Honey, I'm really sorry." She said sadly, I could feel me shoulder getting wet from her quickly flowing tears. "Your mom's... h-her plane," she was choking on her words, "t-the p-pa-plane cra-crashed. There were no survivors." Her voice broke on the last word.

Anger, love, and sadness all bubbled up at the same time. I felt my face drain color."_What?"_ I spat rather harshly, tears beginning to flow hard and fast, "How? What? Oh God." My voice fell to a whisper and I took a few steps back, as if I'd been hit by a strong force of wind.

"Honey, I'm... I'm sorry." Aunt Kat step toward me, and the triggered it.

I turned toward the door and flung it open. I turned my head slightly so I could see Kat out the corner of my eye, "No need to be sorry." and with that, I fled.

"MAXI! MAXI! COME BACK! PLEASE MAXI!" My aunt's pleas just made the tear flow quicker.

Tears ran quickly down my face as I ran into the forest that surrounded my aunt's house. Branches left bloody gashes my arms and face. I was constantly tripping tipping on the underbrush, and running into trees. After what seemed like hours of running, my tears ceased to fall.

I stopped running and touched the spot below my eyes were tears first hit. It was dry. I got angry and kicked a nearby tree as hard as I could. I immediately regretted this decision and bent down to hold my foot. _Damn that hurt!_ I thought angrily. I stood up when I heard a sound in the distance. _Police sirens? Maybe Aunt Kat called the cops. _I turned around and saw light beams not far from where I was standing. _Flashlights? _

"Maxi?"

"Maxi?"

"MAXI!"

_Ugh, Kat sent out a search party? Ugh, gosh._ I concluded, and for some reason I started to run. I knew I should've just went back to my aunt and dealt with my mom's death, but for some odd reason... I ran. It wasn't long before exhaustion hit me like a ton of bricks and I tripped on a root. The impacted knocked the breath out of me. I rolled over helplessly. _Ow, _I thought, _I'm just gonna lay here and wait to die now. _Then I felt something digging into my back. I rolled over, sat up and looked at the spot were my body was imprinted in the grass.

It was a tiny glass bottle, filled with a pink liquid. I thought about what Madam Lee had said right before she pushed me out of the tent at the fair: _'Now child, take this when you are in great pain. Not when pain like a bruise or a scrape, _**_emotional pain_**_.' Hmmm, _I thought, tired and angry with life, _I am pretty FUCKIN' angry at life for taking my MOM! _I thought and tears started to flow again. _Hey! They're back! _I thought and grabbed the bottle swiftly from it's spot.

I popped off the cork and looked at the liquid. _Hear goes something... hopefully, _then I consumed it. I stood up afterwards and it hit me like a ton of bricks. I tried to walk but my legs couldn't move. I tried to talk, but all that came out of my mouth was air. All sounds drained from my head. My vision faded to black. I could felt myself falling toward nothingness, as consciousness slowly slipped away from me.

* * *

**Here come my low self esteem blow. **

**Ugh! I suck at writing sad stuff!**

**There you have it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Why yes! I do own Invader Zim (let's see how this pans out)! Also, THANK YOU for all of the wonderful reviews! They really do make my day!**

* * *

My whole body screamed with rejection as I tried to sit up. My head, hair tangled with leaves and dirt, had a throbbing head ache. My limbs felt as if they were on fire; my muscles throughout my whole body were weary. When I finally got myself into an upright position, I attempted to open my eyes and failed miserably. I hung my head in defeat. _What the hell happened last night? _My muscles tightened as I tried to lift my head quicker than my body would allow. I attempted to open my eyes again, still with little success.

My vision was blurry, but I could tell it was daytime. _Weird,_ I thought, as I let my body fall back towards the ground again, _the sky looks orangeish. _I kept my eyes open, even though my vision was still blurry, and looked around. _Every thing looks really weird. Whats up with the clouds? They look... jagged! _I stood up quickly, despite my condition, and spun around franticly. _WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT? _I asked myself again, thinking. I started to play the-night-before's events in my head. _Fair, Madam Lee, home, devastating call, _I halted my thoughts, my face fell. _NO! Not right now! I can cry later! I NEED to know whats happening right now! Alright, call, ran away, tripped, drank the pink stuff in the tiny bottle, passed out... _I widened my eyes in realization. _That pink crap! It did this to me! It brought me here! Where am I exactly am I? _I had a pretty good idea where I was, but I still needed proof.

I started to pick leaves out of my hair and rub dirt off my face, man-jamas, and slippers as I waited for my vision to be clear once more. Then I rubbed my eyes, hoping to speed up the process of...um... clearing-eye-sightedness.

I was excited. My hands were shaking violently. _Oh God, oh God, please let me be where I think I am! _When I was done rubbing my eyes, I opened them slowly and looked up at the trees around me. _Holy pig-shit._ I thought and leaned on a nearby tree. A smile slowly spread across my face. "YEEEEEEEESSSSSS!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air. The trees were outlined with a thick black line and the leaves weren't a regular curvy shape, they had a slight point to them.

I had been transported to the wonderful world of Invader Zim.

I celebrated for a little while longer and actually took sometime to think about what I was going to do... and where the hell I was at the moment. _I really don't remember any forests in Invader Zim. There was the one in 'Vindicated!', but would I really be sent there? _I stopped my thought and listened. I heard car horns, police sirens, and some guy yelling about weasels and hotdogs. _Maybe I'm near the city. I bet I can find some help there. _I started to walk in the direction of the noises and soon found out that I was right about what I was near.

When I exited the woods, I found myself in the middle of big city: filled with bustling people moving every which way through streets and sidewalks, skyscrapers, and old, homeless bums. I was overwhelmed by the sudden sight of so many people, I lived in a small town my entire life, I had never set eyes so many people jam-packed in one place. I turned to go back to the forest behind me, but it wasn't there, more people had taken it's place, and I found myself stranded in a boom town... filled with, most likely violent and merciless, cartoon characters. _Crap, _was all I could seem to process at the moment. So I started to wander into the accumulation of people, pushing my way through them like cells through a fat man's clogged artery.

I was hit in various places a few times, and carried backwards by herds of humans, but after what seemed like hours, I came to the edge of the metropolis and to the beginning of rows and rows and rows and rows and rows and row and rows and rows, and rows... and... rows... rows... rows... of... HOUSES.

Then I just took a moment to scream: "AAAAAARRGGHHH! WHY IS THIS PLACE SO BIG? It's really tiring." I sat down on a curb and hugged my knees to my chest. _What should I do? _I thought _I don't even have any place to stay! I might-as-well go back to the city and befriend a homeless guy, then I can live with him and we can... ugh._ Then, I stood up furiously and looked to the sky. "Can I get some help down here?" I shouted, and then I head the confused shuffle of feet behind me.

"Woah, where the hell am I? Maxi?" said a familiar voice.

I spun around. "ROSE? How'd you get here?" I asked running toward her. She was obviously confused, and _very_ cartoonified.

Her once long, curly brown hair was now a dark shade of pink. She still had on her pajamas: a tank-top with an unhappy cloud on it and white pants with navy blue stripes. Her brown eyes were more squinty with three long eyelashes on the sides. The overall picture though, was that she, in fact, looked very pretty.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." She said, scratching her head. "One minute I'm laying in bed reading a book, and then, ALL OF A SUDDEN, I'm standing here, in my pajamas, like an idiot, and everything around me looks like... HOLY PIGSHIT!" She shouted the last part and I laughed. She had just noticed that everything around her was 'Jhonen Vasquez-ed'. Her expression was pure awe. It was really quite funny. When she finally snapped out of her trance, she turned to me and said: "You look GOOD." That caught my attention. I hadn't even thought of what I might look like yet. _What do I look like? _I questioned myself, not getting an answer.

"Hey, how did you get here Maxi?" Rose asked, looking around.

"I went to a fair, and there was this lady, Madam Lee was her name, and she gave me this..." I looked at Rose, confused expression plastered on her face once more. "It's a long story. I'll tell you later, but right now we need to figure out how you got here!" I thought, out loud, about what I was doing right before Rose appeared. "Alright, I was mad, so I sat down on this curb." I said to Rose, she nodded, signaling that she got it. "I thought about how I don't even have a place to stay." I clenched my fists as I said this. _Ugh, I forgot about that problem_. _At least I'm not alone now though._ I continued replaying what I did before Rose fell into the picture. "Then I yelled 'Can I get some help down here?' at the sky. Then you appeared." I said to her, a hand on my chin. Realization emerged and took over quickly. "Oh." I said. "When I wished for help, you came Rose! I see now! I can just wish for stuff here and I'll get it!" I concluded and looked at Rose. She had a wide grin spread across her face.

"COOL!" She said excitedly. "I wonder if it works for me? CAN I GET SOME ICE CREAM?" She yelled, throwing her head up towards the sky, and waited for a few moments. Nothing. "Darn."

"Come on Rose," I verbalized, "I think we should get going. We need to find a place to stay.

"Why don't you just ask for a place to stay? You asked for help and I came." she stated.

"Oh yeah. CAN I HAVE A PLACE TO STAY?" I shouted at the heavens. Nothing happened... not to me a least, but after I did that, Rose just started to walk away form me.

"Um, Rose?" I asked, concerned, "Where are you going?"

"I think I know a place to stay," she said "just follow me." I did as she commanded and followed her down the sidewalk and into the sea of houses.

It was probably about noon and the sky was a bright orange. Rose and I had been walking for a while in silence. I asked her where we were going and all she said was: "I think I know where we can stay." I was getting frustrated. I was still in my 'man-jamas', I was hungry, and I hadn't taken a shower yet and I knew I stunk. I was about to open my mouth and start complaining when Rose magically took some keys out of her pant's pocket and started to make her way toward a house that seemed vaguely familiar.

"What's this place?" I asked Rose as she put the key in the knob. I held my breath, hoping it would turn, even though I had no idea who's house it was.

"This," Rose began, "is home." and she flung open the door, revealing the interior.

The inside of the house looked some what like Aunt Kat's, Rose's and my house all shoved into one. _Maybe that's why it looked so familiar. _I thought as I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. Rose was smiling like an idiot.

"What?" I asked her, chuckling slightly at the stupid look on her face.  
"Maxi, we have this whole place to ourselves! Don't you realize it! No one can tell us what to do!" Rose's voice was slightly amplifying with each sentence. "We can do whatever we want to!" she yelled, spreading her long arms out as far a they would go. I laughed at her and started to make my way up a staircase on the wall.

"I'm gonna check what the upstairs is like!" I yelled as I bolted up the stairs.

When I reached the top, I was immediately greeted by a long corridor of rooms. I started to throw open every single room, one after the other, checking them out. _Family room, bedroom, bedroom, bathroom... SHOWER! _I thought and I ran to it and hugged the translucent glass door it had. I sighed and let go after probably a minute. I started to leave the bathroom when movement caught the corner of my eye, and I saw a person next to me.

I screamed and fell down onto the toilet. "Who the hell are you?" I asked, the person mocked me. I raised and eyebrow and stood up, they did the same. I started to march over to the person and soon realized that it was a mirror that was just hidden by shadows. I laughed hard. _How could I be so stupid! _I looked at the mirror and the reflection in it.

I hadn't seen what I looked like yet and it came as somewhat of a shock to find long, royal and navy blue streaks in my black hair. My eyes were shaped like Tak's were, but they weren't purple they were a startling emerald green. _Wow, _I thought, touching my face, _I do look good. _I smiled to myself and left the bathroom to continue looking at the rooms.

I found that the house had a room exactly like the one I had at Aunt Kat's and that it also had Rose's room. All of our clothes were in our dressers still and I found my iPod, which made my day even better. Rose found that the fridge was stock full of food and we made waffles for supper. Afterwards, I went back to the bathroom and took a nice, long, hot shower.

It was probably about five o'clock when I got done with my shower and got dressed (black sweatpants, gray hoodie, and tennis shoes). I went down stairs and found Rose in the living room, on the couch, watching T.V.

"Hey Maxi, they still have House! But it's all cartoony and stuff." Rose said pointing to the television. I smiled and went to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea, then I went outside and sat on the porch steps and drank my tea.

_Hm, what should I do tomorrow? _I thought as I watched some kids play in the street and almost get hit by a car. I laughed viciously. _Stupid, stupid humans._ I thought and shook my head. I turned my head to look down the street, and what I saw made me spill my hot tea all over my pants.

"Oh, SON OF A... argh," I cursed at how hot the tea was and struggled to get up. When I was on my feet, I burst through the door. "ROSE!" I yelled, she looked over at me from the couch.

"What Maxi?" she asked, frustrated that I was distracting her form House.

"Come outside, NOW!" I said, maniac grin on my face. Rose got up and followed me outside.

"Honestly Maxi, what could be more important than Ho-," she stopped dead as soon as she saw what I was so excited about. "Holy pig shit... GIR."

* * *

**Wow, that was a long chapter. I promise the next chapter will have more characters and character interaction. Also, the whole part about 'whatever you wish for you get it', sorry that was kind of cheesy, but it was the only thing I could come up with. And again, THANK YOU for all of the wonderful reviews! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Exención de responsabilidad: No Invader Zim propia! Españoles! Jajaja ... Estoy mirando a Harry Potter! Oh, un mortífago!

* * *

**

Rose's and my mouths hung open as if our jaws were broken.

"What should we do?" Rose asked, eyes locked on the little green dog that was making it's way toward us.

"I'm gonna put on some new pants... these smell like tea." I said quietly said; I ran upstairs and threw on another pair of sweats in record time. I paratactically flew down the stairs and out onto the porch where Rose still stood shocked.

"What we gonna do, Maxi?" she asked again, in a traced.

I thought for a moment, and a large grin spread across my face, the kind of grin that make some people nervous.

"We are going to follow Gir, or we could get his attention now, he'll talk to us, OR... we could kidnap him and hold him against his will." I said, my maniac grin growing wider with each word.

Rose looked at me. "Um, no to that last one. Save your pedophile-kit for when we run into one of the other characters." She said walking down the porch steps, onto the sidewalk. "I say we get his attention." She simply stated and broke into a full speed run down the sidewalk heading to Gir.

"I don't have a pedophile-kit." I whispered quietly to myself. Then I ran after Rose. I caught up with her when she started to slow down. She put her hands on her hips and smiled and Gir, who was walking happily towards us.

"Hi!" Rose said waving violently at him like she always does. Gir didn't even look at her, he just kept on walking. "HI!" she said again even louder, her smile fading slightly. Gir still didn't respond in any way.

"Why isn't he looking at us?" I whispered to Rose after catching my breath (_Man, I'm out of shape_).

"I don't know," she replied. "maybe you should try."

"Okay." I said, determined. I cleared my throat and popped my knuckles (a bad habit, the knuckles of my middle fingers are way bigger than the rest). "Hey!" I shouted at Gir blithely. He just skipped past us humming a tune to himself. I frowned and looked at Rose, she was frowning to.

"Do you think he can hear us, or see us? What if we're invisible to everyone in this world?" she suggested panicking a little bit.

"I don't think so." I said, and I walked into the street where the kids were playing. _I'm going to see if we're are invisible. I hope not. _

"Um... Maxi? Where are you going?" I heard Rose ask over the sound of shouting kids.

"You'll see." I replied and came to a halt. I looked down at my test subjects. _Hm, which one should I test my master plan? _I thought, and then saw a boy that was maybe twelve, push a little girl that was most likely six or seven, down. She fell down, crying and the boy shouted "RETARD!" at her.

My anger boiled over. _Perfect. _I thought as I furiously marched over to the boy and slapped him across the back his head as hard as I could.

"OUCH!" He yelled, putting his hand on the spot where I hit him and spun around. He looked me dead in the eye. "What was that for?" he shouted. I just pushed past him and helped the little girl up.

"Thank you, miss lady person." she said quietly and ran off. I walked back towards Rose, who was trying to look disappointed at me, but was failing miserably because she was also trying to hold back hysterical laughter.

"Maxi! That was... hehe... REALLY... hahaha... funn-mean... mean. It was really mean. Well at least we know we're not invisible now." she said and looked at Gir. "What do you think his problem then?"

"I don't know. I'm gonna try getting his attention again." I told Rose, she nodded in approval. "HEY, GIR!"

He stopped skipping and pivoted towards us, a blank expression plastering his face. He looked at us. We looked at him. Then he jumped up high in the air, did a little front flip, and little blue flames shot out of his tiny feet. The he was flying at us, fast. Rose and I screamed and dodged him just in time before he took both of us out. Then he pulled up quick and flew upwards. We tracked him until he disappeared behind some jagged clouds.

"Wow, he can go really high, but what the hell was that all about?" she said getting up and coming over to help me up.

"I... I don't know, you know Gir... always being random, but he always seemed nice in IZ! That scared the shit out me!"

"Me too! I wonder where he went." Rose looked up at the red sky.

"Yeah, come on, let's go back inside. I not waiting for him to come back."

"Okay." Rose said. We turned a cheek and started to walk quickly down the sidewalk. We were almost to the house when the kids playing in the street screamed. I looked at Rose with a worried expression on my face, she looked worried too and we turned around only to see that Gir was flying fast at our feet.

"Oh God." I heard Rose say right before I got the ground swept out from under me. It happened so quick that it took me a couple seconds to register the fact that I was flying twenty feet above the ground, through allies and houses being dragged by a robot in a dog suit with my best friend, and all I could mull was: _Ugh, what the neighbors must think._ Rose, of corse, was screaming like a maniac. That seemed to fit out situation at the moment perfectly and I soon joined in. I tried to see where he was taking us, but it was all an unclear smear of colors. I continued to scream, but not for long because soon enough Rose, Gir, and me hit something hard. Rose and I hit the pavement of the street and rolled a couple of times, but finally came to a stop.

I groaned and looked around. Rose was next to me, and she was laying on some one. I felt something digging into my back. It was Gir. I grabbed him quickly and held him tight so he wouldn't get away, but he was sleeping. "_How the hell _could you be sleeping right now?" I whispered to him then turned my attention back to Rose, who was groaning in pain, and so was the person was laying on. I stood up and walked unsteadily over to her while holding Gir like a baby in my arms (_Aw, he's cute when he's not trying to kill us!_).

When I got close enough to see the person she was laying on I gasped.

"ROSE! Get off him!" I yelled grabbing Rose's tan arm and yanking her off the guy.

"Fooo?" she said and stood up shakily. "Ow..."

I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "Look at who you landed on!" I said smiling. She turned around slowly to see her victim. Her eyes popped wide open when she saw who it was.

"GASP!" she said falling to her knees and crawling over to him. "Oh my gosh! Dib! Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Oh God! I'm sooo sorry! I love you! What?"

I laughed at Rose, her favorite character has always been Dib. Then I looked at him, he looked like he'd been through hell and back. His scythe shaped hair was frayed and his glasses were thrown to a nearby patch of grass. His trench coat and pants had a couple of holes in them leaving any patch of bare skin scraped and bloody. I turned my attention back to Rose, who was helping Dib get into an upright position.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked putting a hand on his head. He looked around and the at Rose and me. He looked taken back when he saw us.

Rose was sitting indian-style next to him in the middle of the street. "You okay Di-i-I don't know your name. What's your name?" She smiled warmly at him, she caught herself before she said his name and totally weirding him out.

Dib relaxed slightly. "My name's Dib. What's your." He smiled and stood up. When he was fully in standing position, Rose looked at me, Dib had defiantly gotten taller. I shrugged as Dib began fixing his hair. Rose stood up and her eyes widened a little. Dib also looked a little better that he did in the episodes we watched.

"Um... my name's Rose. This is my friend, Maxi." she said gesturing to me. I smiled and gave a short wave with my free hand. Gir was still sleeping in the other one.

"Hi." he said to me, then there was an awkward pause. We all stood in the middle of the street, flashing quick glances at each other, then breaking them when we got eye contact.

Rose broke the silence. "So... How old are you? We're fourteen."

"I'm fourteen too." he said happily, then he noticed Gir asleep in my arms. "Where did you get that dog?" He asked marching toward me.

I pulled Gir away from him protectively. "Um... He flew us here, that's how Rose ended up on top of you. We crashed." I told him truthfully.

"Can I have him? I can take him back to his owner." he said, smiling slyly.

"Um... No, you won't! _We _are taking him back to his owner, not _you._" I spat at him.

"Do you know where his owner lives?" Dib asked, a cocky smile spreading across his face.

"Yes... wait a minute... no." I copied Gir. Rose and I chuckled, Dib gave us a funny look that was clearly confusion. I stopped laughing and looked at him a confident smirk on my face. "Why do you even want to take Gir back to Zim... shit."

Dib's confused state just got even more confused. "How do you know Zim?" Dib asked. I stared blankly at Dib and started to stutter and stammer, trying to find a believable lie.

"Um... We know... Zim... er, one day we... I." Then Rose butted in and saved me.

"Gir told us." she said while walking closer to Dib. "Well, why don't you answer Maxi's question? Why do you even want to take Gir back to Zim, huh?"

"Um... me and Zim are... best friends. I think he'll want him back, ya' know?" he told us unconvincingly. He said 'best friends' like it were some horrifying disease were your skin falls off and the it turns into a hideous blob-monster (that is scary).

Rose laughed. "LIIIEEESS! YOU SPEAK LIES!" she yelled, sounding just like Zim. I joined in on her laughter.

"You and Zim are _not_ friends! You're a horrible lier Dib." I told him, still chuckling a little from Rose's outburst. Dib sighed in defeat and looked down shamefully. I felt bad for him, he probably didn't want us to know he thought Zim was an alien. _He probably thinks we'd torture him like his classmates do. _I frowned at the thought. "Why do you really want Gir?" I asked.

He sighed once more. "I think... Zim is an... er... alien. I want a chance to catch him. So if I took Gir and, I don't know, reprogramed him or something, he would... take pictures or a video of Zim without his disguise. It's stupid I know. You can go ahead and beat me up now." Dib was looking down. I looked at Rose, we had always felt kind of bad for Dib and she always talked about how she would try to make him feel better, and now was the perfect chance.

Rose walked over to him and gently put a hand on his back, like a mother would a child. "Dib," she began in a voice as sweet as honey, "it's not stupid. Maybe if you take us to Zim's house or something and show us him, we might believe you." Rose looked at me and smiled her genuine smile. She knew I liked Zim. She was the only person who knew how much I liked him, and she knew that she was setting us up so we could maybe meet him. I smiled back at her.

Dib looked up and at Rose. He grinned a small, happy grin. "Okay." he said.

"Cool! Let's go Maxi." Rose said and began to walk beside Dib. I tagged along behind them, Gir still sleeping silently in my arms, the entire way. They talked the whole time about pretty much everything: themselves, school, the paranormal (which Dib really got into), cows, obesity, obesity cows, light sockets, breathalyzers, arrows, relationships. When we finally reached col de sac, (The street Zim lives on is one. Look it up on Google or something, I'm not good at explaining stuff.) Dib told us that we were there and I sighed. _It's about time! I thought I was going to explode of not-talkingness and... anxiety? Yeah, anxiety. _I thought, but my anxiety was nearly as bad as we neared Zim's brightly lit house.

When we reached the sidewalk right in front of Zim's house Dib told us he was going to stay behind.

"I'm staying behind, those gnomes know my profile and will kill me if I set a foot inside the gate. Plus Zim won't answer the door for me, so you wouldn't get to see Zim."

Rose and I gave him an 'Okay' and the began to slowly head toward the magenta painted door.

"I'm nervous." I whispered to Rose and we advanced toward the door.

She smiled. "Don't be. I'm sure everything will be just fine!"

"Mmm... I don't know." I said as we reached the door. "OH GOD! I CAN'T DO THIS!" I shouted and turned to run. Rose grabbed the back of my sweatshirt and pulled me back to the door. She clenched the front of it and smack me lightly.

"Get ahold of yourself girl! You can do this." Then Rose pushed me at the door only to find the it was unlocked and I tumbled right on in. Then a familiar voice rang through the entire house as a response to the racket I created.

"Gir? Gir? Is that you?" I froze a hugged Gir, he was stirring around in my arms. "GIR! Is that you?" it said. Then a silhouette stepped out of the kitchen and looked me dead in the eye.

_Oh god.

* * *

_

**The end! Just of that chapter though, and sorry about the longer than usual update. And I hoped you all had a MERRY freaking Christmas! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Invader Zim **

**A/N: This update is looong overdue, sorry about that but school... ugh, I hate it so very much. I can't wait until summer.

* * *

**

I sat on the floor in total disbelief. My head was reeling due to the shock that had overtaken my mind. Standing before me was Zim, my idle's creation, in the flesh.

Confusion plastered the alien's face, quickly followed by outrage. "Who are you?" he asked, voice cracking slightly.

His question flew past me as I sat on the floor in awe, still clutching Gir closely, who was now slowly waking. I looked at Zim dead in the eyes for a number of moments, not know what to say and completely ignoring his question. He looked down at me, awaiting my answer, eyes squinted and mouth frowning slightly. After a good three minutes of eye contact I was slapped out of my trance by a sudden jolt of life in my arms. Gir had awoken and slipped out of my grasp. I stopped staring at Zim to see Gir on his merry way to the kitchen. I looked back at Zim, his expression from angry to confused.

"Are you going to answer?" he asked and my eyes widened and I climbed off the floor.

"Oh sorry, I just... I just... I was just shocked is all." I told the truth, then continued, "I'm Maxi. I brought Gir back for you." I didn't make eye contact with him, and I spoke very quietly. Luckily it was already quiet (except for the slight racket coming from the kitchen) enough for Zim the hear my words.

"Why would Gir need help from a _human?_" I smiled to myself when he said 'human' like it were a deadly disease of some sort, I always liked the way he talked.

"He fell asleep after kidnapping my friend and I right off our front porch." I informed. I noticed for the first time his disguise.

His contacts had changed color through out the whole show, so I never new what their actual color was, but then I noticed the deep shape of magenta. His wig was a little unkept from all the years of wearing it, and I was again jarred by the shocking fact that he was... taller.

"It's a skin condition." Zim told me, assuming I was looking at the green shade of his skin.

"Wha-? Oh, yeah sure." I said playing along, then I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I turned quickly and found Rose hanging from my shoulder with a big smile covering most of her face.

Zim was taken back by the sudden appearance of my best friend. "Who are _you?_" he asked for the second time that night. "Get out of my house!" he now yelled, pointing toward the door. "Get out now!" He started to come at us, fists and teeth clenched.

I quickly turned around, dragging Rose behind me and rushed out the front door. The door was slammed loudly behind Rose and I and Rose picked herself off the ground.

"Well, he certainly got his panties in a bunch." she said brushing off some dirt.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Yeah, I guess so." I said mindlessly as I put my hands in my pockets and stepped down from the little stoop in front of the door and onto the sidewalk. I walked slowly down it and into the street, Rose followed me closely behind.

"Hey, where you goin'?" she asked jogging to catch up to me.

"I think we should try and find our way home." I told her, passing Dib who was kicking around some dirt. When he noticed us passing him he stopped at once and went over to Rose.

"Did you see him? Do you believe me now?" he asked excitedly.

"Oh, yeah we saw him. He's defiantly an alien." Rose told him.

"Sweet." he said smiling.

Meanwhile, I was deep in thought. _How and when could I see Zim again? I could walk to his house everyday, or just walk past it, but he might become suspicious and it would be really creepy. _I turned around and looked at Rose and Dib, then got an idea. "Hey Dib, what day is it?"

"Umm, Thursday... why?"

"Do you have school tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

I did a little victory dance in my head and I rushed over to Rose. I pulled her aside, "Dib I need to talk to Rose a minute, 'kay?" I told Dib and he shrugged. When we were out of hearing range, I told Rose my little plan.

"What's a matter Maxi?" Rose asked concerned.

"Not anything bad, but if I was thinking that if we could find our way home; then if we could find a way from our house to Dib's house, or from our house to the school, we could go!" I told Rose excitedly, but she wasn't half as happy as me.

"_Why _the_ hell_ would you want to go to school, Maxi? You hate it more than anyone! Plus, it's spring break and I don't want to spend it at another school." she said frowning.

"Look, I want to see Zim more! He's my favorite!" I told Rose, raising my voice.

"Dude, Maxi, the world doesn't revolve around you! Maybe you could go to school by yourself." I considered the option, and decided no.

I sighed and put my hands on my hips. "I don't want to go if you don't Rose! Please, Just go." her expression didn't change the slightest bit. I tried a different tactic. "If we go to school, you could see Dib more." I told her, smiling.

"WHAT? Why would I want to see Dib more?" Rose said, getting defensive. "That's a bad reason to want to go to school." she finished and crossed her arms and I frowned.

"Dude," I sighed "I know you like _like_ Dib. The way you act around him makes it pretty freaking obvious, and you told me that one time. Remember?"

A confused expression crossed her face, "When did I tell you that?"

"You know! That one time. A long time ago!" I said, remembering clearly her telling me that she liked Dib when Invader Zim was still on the air.

"I do not remember telling you that." she said in a monotonous voice.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and squinted my eyes. "Look, that's not important right now. I know you like _like_ Dib, so just shut your mouth a let's find out where the school is so you can flirt some more." I said walking away.

"Hey!" Rose yelled and ran after me.

I approached Dib. "Hey Dib, where do you go to school."

Dib looked confused as he answered, "The Hi Skool."

"Could you, maybe, help us find our way home from here and then give us directions to your house so we can walk to school with you tomorrow?"

"Um, oookaaay..." he shrugged.

"Sweet." I smiled widely, Rose came and stood by me with a big frown on her face. Dib looked from me to Rose then, and she responded by returning the smile.

Dib turned around, "Well, come on," he said "I'm sure you two want to get home. It's been a long night."

"Yeah." Rose agreed and I punched her on the arm.

"You like him, just admit it. You like _like _him." I mocked.

Rose smiled angrily at me. "Shut up." she shook her head at me and went to walk with Dib.

* * *

After about a half-a-hour later we found Rose's and my house. I sighed with relief and walked onto the porch while Rose finished talking to Dib. I waited in the front door for her. When she waved goodbye and made her way up the steps she told me the plan.

"He said that he'd just come and pick us up. He'll be at our house around seven and he said to bring some school stuff."

I yawned as we made our way inside. "Cool. I'm going to bed Rose. I'm fuckin' beat. See you in the morning." I informed and went up the stairs to my room, while waving a good night to Rose who had already sat on the couch and started to watch House once more.

I threw open the door to my dark room, it was warm and inviting. I went over to the wooden white dresser and pulled out pajama shorts and a top. I put them on sleepily and then slid into the big bed and drifted into a sound sleep.

* * *

**Next chapter will obviously be about her at the school. Hope you liked that chapter though. **

**My neighbors are so fucking loud! Go to bed assholes! It's 4 in the fucking morning!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Invader Zim. I'd like to, but that's never gonna happen.**

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! They really make me feel good about this story! And if you have any advise, please, for the love of God, give it to me!

* * *

**

I was sitting in a hard metal chair outside a beautiful French cafe, sipping on warm cocoa with a giant glob of whipped-cream sitting pleasantly on the surface. I took another sip and smiled as it warmed the inside of my cheek. Sighing, I turned my attention to whom was sitting across from me. He looked up from a plate of waffles and smiled at me, showing off his zipper like teeth. Suddenly, Zim stood up and looked at me, his big smiled faded to just a small grin.

"Hey Zim," I asked, a little confused,"what are you doing?"

"You'll see." he answered and started to lean in toward me. I put down my cocoa when I realized what he was doing and just looked up, wide eyed, at the alien who was still leaning toward me, a smirk on his face. I began to lean in too, so I could meet him in the middle, and when our faces were only inches away, the voice the of a french man disrupted my perfect moment.

"Miss, your phone is ringing." he said. I tried to completely ignore him as I continued to lean inward toward the alien who was still doing the same. Not a second after the first time, I heard the Frenchie again, but this time louder. "MISS! Your phone, it is ringing!" he yelled. I, once again, tried to ignore him, but began to feel a tiny spark anger bubble up inside me. I successfully blocked him out for the second time, but then I heard his accent crawl into my head again, when Zim and my face were only mere millimeters apart. "MADAM! YOUR PHONE... IT IS RINGING VERY LOUDLY INTO MY EARDRUM!" The anger grew, and I still pushed it to the side. And now, when our faces... so, so, soo close... I heard that God damned French-fucker again. "MEEZZ, JYOUR PHONE EEZZ RINGING! (miss your phone is ringing)" Ugh... anger management classes are needed greatly, because after he said that, I snapped around yelled at the top of my lungs:

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" everything silenced, I immediately drew back and brought my hand to my mouth. _Oh. _I thought as I stared at the shocked and stout French man.

"Miss, your phone is ringing." he said in a whisper that was audible.

"Sorry." I said to him and I reached into my back pocket and pulled out was I thought was a phone, but what I found was a tiny alarm clock sitting in the palm of my hand, flashing 6:05. "Huh?" I said and turned to Zim. "Look at my phone it's... ZIM!" I looked at Zim, who wasn't really Zim anymore, he was just a giant green blob. "Oh," I said as realization flashed bright and loud in my head, "this is a dream! That makes perfect sense." I slapped my forehead, as Zim kind of melted by my side and got all over my shoes. _Ew._ I thought and then my eyes opened wide and I saw the dim morning light pouring in through my window.

I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock and it gave an unpleasant crack. I frowned and threw the covers onto the floor and jumped out of bed. I headed over to the window and closed the curtains. _School day, school day, teacher's golden rule..._ I sung in my head as I walked to my dresser and pulled out a pair of loser fitting skinny jeans, a light blue tank-top, and a light green jacket (and undergarments); I head down the hall to the bathroom to take my shower. After my glorious shower, I did the essential: hair(messy ponytail), teeth, pits, so on and so forth. I went back to my room to grab an epic pair of double-fold converse shoes with pooka-dots on the folds. I then headed down stairs to find Rose in the kitchen getting old backpacks and school supplies.

Rose looked up from stuffing a back-pack full of crap. "Hey, do you want this back-pack," she said holding up a orange one, "or do you want this one?" she said picking up a black one with her free hand.

"I'll take the black one." I snatched it from her hand and went over to the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of lemonade and poured myself a large glass. I turned around looked at Rose's outfit and nearly sprayed her with the sour lemonade. "Damn Rose," I said coking, "you look...*cough, cough*... _really pretty._" Rose had on a pair of light jeans and goldish-brown boots and a top that matched. Her dark pink hair was straightened and her side swoop bangs gracefully fell over her right eye completely covering it.

She flashed me a toothy grin. "Thanks Maxi! You look really pretty too."

I leaned against the kitchen counter and gave her a crooked grin. "Yeah." I said cockily, then chuckled. Rose did the same. I looked at the clock: 6:46. "You said Dib was gonna pick us up around seven?"

"Yeah, he should be here soon."

"Cool. I wonder what the Hi Skool's gonna be like." I thought aloud.

"Horrible. It will be horrible." Rose said looking at nothing in particular.

I sighed and shook my head. "Don't have such a negative outlook on life Rose, gosh."

"I don't have a negative outlook on life, just school." she informed and then we both heard a knock at the door. "That's probably Dib." she slung the orange backpack over her shoulder and walked towards the door.I picked up my backpack and started to follow Rose. I snickered at her, she had a little hop to her step. _She's full of crap,_ I thought,_ she totally likes Dib. _Rose flung the door open then to reveal Dib and his trench coat. _I love that coat. _

"Hey Rose. Hey Maxi." I waved back to signal that I heard Dib.

Rose smiled a genuine smile at Dib, "Hey Dib! Shall we get going?"

"Yeah, it's only 6:50," Dib said looking at his watch, "but you'll need time to get enrolled." Him and Rose walked out onto the porch, down the steps, and onto the sidewalk. "This way." Dib said heading left, Rose and I followed. I looked at Rose and she looked at me. I could tell by the pained expression on her face that we felt the same: nervous, very, very nervous.

* * *

The walk to the school was about twenty minutes long, but it seemed like twenty years, due to the nerves. They were bad. It felt like I had pterodactyls in my stomach instead of butterflies. I let out a shaky breath, trying to calm my nerves (or prehistoric creatures). I looked at Rose, she still had the pained expression on her face as she looked up the wide steps at the dirty building. I looked in the same direction, the Hi Skool was rather filthy looking but it was still huge, three stories huge.

Dib turned to us, "Don't be nervous," he stated reassuringly, "you'll be fine." He started up the stairs and me and Rose quickly followed not wanting to be left behind.

Inside the school was even more nerve racking, and dirty. _This school is dirtier than mine. _I thought of the gym floor at our school, there is absolutely no traction because it's always coated with a thick layer of dirt and dust.

I looked at the kids, rowdy and flailing their arms about wildly. I wasn't used to this whole cartoon thing yet, so I the look on my face must've been priceless. I couldn't help it though, just the fact that everyone that surrounded me was outlined by a thick black line and their was hair was crazy! There was hardly any regular colored hair, it was all green, purple, pink, and blue, with the exception of a few kids of course including me and Dib, who had led us to the principle's office far in the bowels of the school.

"I'll be sitting out here while you guys get enrolled and stuff." Dib said sitting down on a wooden bench.

"Kay." Rose and I said at the same time and we opened the blue door marked 'Principle Newman' and went inside.

The secretary's office was brightly lit by fluorescent lights. The walls were white with obvious water damage on them and the ceiling. The secretary was sitting behind a small desk cluttered with papers of all sorts. We closed the door and she looked up from her magazine with a look on her face that questioned why we were there.

Rose, being the louder of us, spoke up first. "Um, we're new here." she stated and the secretary looked at us and said nothing, so Rose continued. "Yeah, well, we need to enroll here so... could you help us do that? We haven't exactly done this before." Rose sorta snapped, if the secretary was gonna have a bad attitude, so was Rose.

The secretary, still looking at us blankly, pointed to a door behind her desk; then went back to reading her magazine. Rose stomped in her boots toward the door with confidence, hips swaying. I chuckled to myself quietly and followed her.

The principle's office was much, _much _different from the secretary's. It was dimly lit by the sun, not harsh fluorescent. The walls were a soft beige and lined with bookcases, pictures, and awards. An older woman sat behind a large, polished desk that was neatly arranged. The name tag was bolted to the front of the desk told Rose and I that the lady behind the desk was the so named, Principle Newman.

Principle Newman smiled sweetly at Rose and I. "I don't believe I know you ladies." she said.

Rose spoke again. "Yeah, we want to enroll here. The secretary-" Rose was cut off.

"Ms. Shell." Newman said.

"Ms. Shell," Rose corrected, "told us to come here."

"Well, if you ladies will just have a seat, we can get started on that."

Rose and I sat down and Ms. Newman began collecting information and having us fill out information. Rose did all the talking, my sentences would've been a jumbled mess. The process was long and boring, but I pulled through it without dying. Finally Rose stood up and I did the same, she shook hands with the principle. _I bet Rose turns out to be some hot-shot business woman,_ I thought as we headed out the door.

"Goodbye Ms. Newman." Rose waved happily.

And since I hadn't said anything, except my name and age, the whole time, I turned around and said: "Bye Mrs. Newman." I waited for the reply but it never came. I looked back at Ms. Newman who's smile had turned a little deranged. "Um, Ms. Newman?" I asked. She said nothing, but anger was slowly consuming her face **(A/N: For some reason I pictured a giant monster eating her face off when I wrote this. ?)**. Her eye twitched and she looked down and gave an angry sigh. When she looked back up her eyes were literally glowing a bright red. My eyes widened in shock as she began to turn into a giant hideous wolf monster. Her clothes were stretched tight across her now hairy and muscular chest. Her skirt was ripping at the hew and waist. Her heels had broken under the enormous weight, her face had sprouted an snout and long, sharp fangs. Claws had replaced her fingernails and her arms and legs were muscular, but her curly, shortly cut, gray hair was the same. I'm pretty sure if I wasn't horrified then, I would've been laughing my ass off. It actually a _really _funny site. But still I was fucking scared shitless.

Ms. Newman slammed her fists down on desk, breaking it, and yelled in a very demonic voice: "I'M _MS. _NEWMAN! NOT _MRS. _NEWMAN!" she roared sending spit flying in every direction. Rose and I fumbled for the door handle, but when we did get hold of it, we threw it open as hard as we could and fucking hauled some ass out the door, the secretary's mocking laugh followed us out the door.

Dib shot up from his seat when Rose and I came crashing through the door and onto the floor.

"What happened?" he exclaimed helping Rose up.

"The principle," Rose said out of breath, "turned into... some kind of... werewolf-monster thing."

Dib's eyes widened in shock and he dropped Rose back onto the floor with a loud thump from her head. "Are you serious?" he yelled. Rose nodded rubbing her head. Dib whipped out a camera and dashed into the office yelling: "FINALLY! The proof I've needed _all along!_"

I laughed and pulled myself off the ground, I grabbed Rose's hand to help her. "Your boyfriend would say that." I told Rose.

"Shut up." she grimaced and I laughed as we watched Dib snap pictures of the beastly werewolf. _Jeez, _I thought, _I really hope the rest of the school day isn't like this or I'll fucking shit myself. Ew._

* * *

**The next chapter will be about the Hi Skool and crap. But until then, _See ya!_**

**Oh, and the part about the gym floor is based on the actaul gym at my school. I fall every time I try to run on that thing! It has absolutly NO TRACTION!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**A/N:I'm HORRIBLE! I'm super sorry that I haven't updated in forever! But school... oh God... I can't fucking wait until it's over. We've been doing so much pointless shit right now, like latitude and longitude. Do we really need to go over that again? I think after seven years of going over it again and again that I get it now! But anyways, it's spring break right now (OMGad! The title of the story!) and this is the only free time I have until June... soooo yeah.

* * *

**I walked down the dirty school hallway with Rose on my right and Dib on her right. I tried to ignore it, but we were getting odd looks and whispers from _everyone._ I could only understand a few of the muffled words:

"Hey Dell, who's the new girls?"

"They're actually okay looking."

"They're with Dib... Why?"

"I like pie."

Rose, who was still slightly traumatized from the whole Mrs. Newman-is-a-wolf thing, noticed the stares of the curious students too. Rose, unlike me who would smile nervously when I would locked eyes with someone, would give a big grin and wave. This got many positive responses. My method: not as successful.

Rose leaned over and mumbled in my ear, "I _love _all of the attention we're getting. We never got this much attention at our school."

I laughed. "That's because people at our school think we're _goth_. _Remember?_"

"Oh yeah," she said pulling away from my ear frowning. "Well, we're not that _gothy_ today... But I don't think people will have a problem with it. Half the people here are goth looking... I guess."

I nodded in agreement. I glanced up at a clock on a wall: 8:15. "Hey, Dib?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Um, what time do classes start?"

"8:30"

"Could you maybe show us where our homerooms are? So we're not too lost?" I asked, this school was big and the principle was a wolf for Christ's sake, I _do not_ want to get lost in here.

"Sure." he responded,"All of our classes are on the second floor."

"Easy enough," Rose butt in, "but what about _gym_?" She said 'gym' like it were the most twisted and cruel way you could torture a baby panda.

"Ew." I responded.

Dib chuckled, "You don't have to take gym here; no one really does, except for Mike." he said and gestured to some kid with arms as big as my thighs. "He's a body builder."

"Gross." Rose and I said in unison. We smiled at each other.

Dib lead Rose and I up at set of linoleum tiled stairs to the second level of the school. It was identical to the first: dirty and dark. But unlike the first level, the second level wasn't swarming with people, I was glad to see that. Being from a small town, big crowds aren't my thing, if you already haven't figured that out.

"What are your locker numbers?" Dib questioned.

Rose took a little piece of paper from her pocket and scanned it until she found what she was looking for. "One!" she replied happily.

I took out my schedule. "Two... and three quarters? Da fuck is this?" I shouted a little to loud.

A look of deep sympathy crossed Dib's face. "Oh, you got _that _locker."

I quirked an eyebrow. "_That _locker? What's so bad about _my_ locker?"

"Here I'll show you."

Dib guided us to a locker-lined hallway on the other side of the second level. The numbers bolted to the front of the lockers decreased as we walked father down it. Finally we reached the end. Dib pointed to a locker with a big '1' bolted to the front.

"Here's you locker Rose." he informed with a wide grin on his face.

I looked up and down the line of lockers and made a face. "Where's mine Dib?"

"Oh yeah." he said like he'd forgotten me and my face turned even _more_ into a face. "Your locker is right here." He said pointing a finger at what I thought was a locker gnomes would use.

"Why's it so small?"

"They made this in case we ever had a midget student."

My eyes widened. "That's kind of discriminating, don't you think?"

"You don't know the half of it."

I looked back down at my locker and sighed. "God dang-it" I mumbled under my breath and bent down so I could open my incredibly small locker and try to stuff my bag in it.

"The bell's gonna ring soon, you guys know where your homerooms are?" Dib questioned.

Rose replied with a simple: "Yup." I nodded and Mm Hmed.

"Good, since we all have English together first period I'll come and show you guys the way and also point out some classes on the way."

"Kay." Rose and I replied and Dib disappeared down the hallway.

I slammed my locker shut and stood up. Rose looked at me and sighed.

"I hate school." she stated and sat down inside of her locker and rested her head on the back.

"Yeah, well you hate school and you like Dib, and Dib is at the school you '_hate_', so if you think about it... you must like school at least a little bit." I snickered.

Rose looked up at me, a defeated look on her face and she gave up, she knew I had her by the balls. "I know." A sad look crossed her face.

I laughed, "You finally admitted it! And it only took a day to get it out of you! Woohoo!" I shouted, throwing my arms in the air and spinning around on one foot.

The bell rang and Rose smiled; put out her hand signaling that she needed help up.

"Lazy ass." I joked and pulled her out of her locker. "Bye." I waved and headed into a classroom marked with a black '2' on the door.

When I stepped into the classroom I immediately shielded my eyes from the sudden burst sunlight that beamed through big clean windows. Still shielding my eyes I took out my sunglasses and put them on. _That sun is fucking bright, _I thought as I searched the room for what I was looking for: a teacher.

She sitting in her desk at the back of the room with her feet propped on her desk and eyes occupied by some magazine. I walked over the her.

"Um," I started nervously, "I'm th-,"

"Yes, yes. I already know. Joo are de new keed, but what is your name chica." She said, lowering her magazine to reveal long dark hair, deep brown eyes, and full lips with the corners upturned in a sly grin.

I smiled, _Yay! A mexican teacher. _I held out my hand; she took it and shook it firmly. "I'm Maxi Mays."

"Well nice to meet joo, Maxi Mays. My name is Mrs. Soto." she smiled as other kids noisily entered the room. "Excuse me for just one moment." she said and held up a finger. "You keeds need to quiet down antes de que yo te golpearé en la parte posterior de la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?" she yelled in spanish.

All the kids shut up... funny. But then, as I was mentally laughing at Mrs. Soto's sudden spanish out burst, I noticed someone step into the room, and my brain exploded.

_Holy shit! _I thought panicking and instantly freezing in my place._ It's Zim! _I panicked. _What if he recognizes me! Things would be awkward! God forbid!_

I quickly turned back to Mrs. Soto and smiled sweetly. She quirked and eyebrow and tilted her head to the side like a dog. Then, the bell rang and Mrs. Soto slid out of her seat and walked to the front of her room.

"Alright keeds, take your seats." she said loudly and the kids obeyed, sliding into desks. When everyone sat down and shut up Mrs. Soto began speaking again. "Today, keeds, we have a new student." I was still standing by her desk and everyone's eyes shifted to me, causing me to pull back. I looked at Mrs. Soto. She was waved her hand, signaling me to 'come here'. So I slowly walked to where she was standing. When I got to the front, she put a welcoming arm around my shoulders. "Everybody, thees ees Maxi," I flashed a quick, nervous wave to the prying eyes of my fellow homeroomers. "she ees going to be joining our leetle homeroom family." She smiled sweetly at her audience. "Alright Maxi... where to put you..." she said under her breath and my eyes widened in shock and fear.

_What? Assigned seats? _I thought, clenching my teeth. _Fuuuuck, she's gonna make me sit by Zim! _My eyes quickly flitted to the green alien sitting near the back of the room who looked like he could honestly couldn't care less about what was going on around him. _I wonder if he even recognizes me? _Then Zim looked up and our eyes locked. His jaw dropped a little and he squinted his eyes as if he were trying to recall something. _Fuck! _My eyes shifted away from him. _Yup, he remembers me._

"How about..." I looked back at Mrs. Soto, eyes wide and speaking a silent prayer in my head. "I'll seet jou by... Eric? No, no... how about..." _Oh God..._ "Um... Oh! I know!" _Shit..._ "Joo weell seet by..."_ You know you saw this coming..._ "Zeem." _Fuck my life..._ "Now go have a seat." Mrs. Soto said pointing to the empty seat by Zim.

I hung my head and made my way to the back of the room and slid into the empty desk next to him. I kept my head down and didn't look at Zim, but I was pretty damn sure he was looking at me, or at least looking in my direction. I could feel his stare boring into the right side of my head, but I kept my eyes on the light brown shade of the desk, until I heard the shuffle of feet beside me.

"You." I heard a familiar voice say. "You were in my base!"

_Time to turn on the charm._ I took off my sunglasses and looked up at Zim, who was standing over me. "I sure was." _I'm such a smart ass. _He raised a gloved hand and pointed at me.

"You brought Gir back." He said quietly.

"Yeah, your welcome." I looked at him, squinting my eyes against the sunlight. _Holy crap!_ I thought, pulling back so I could get a full view of him. _He _has _gotten taller! Jesus I think he's tall than me. Or at least close. _Then I looked him up and down. _He's really skinny._ His uniform clad body was inhumanly thin (_Well DUH_), I wondered why that didn't make anyone suspicious, besides Dib that is.

Zim tilted his head and crossed his arms. He frowned. "Mm Hmm." He said and he sat back down, still eyeballing me pretty hard. I, with my attitude, stared back just as hard with a somewhat blank look on my face. We stayed like this for a while, just looking at each other, until the bell rang and kids filed and Mrs. Soto out of the classroom, leaving Zim and I alone in the room._ I wonder what he'd think if I told him about my dream last nigh_, I thought and I slowly turned away from him and stood up. Zim stayed seated and both of our heads snapped in the direction of the door when we heard a loud voice drawing near.

"Maxi! Come on! We need to get to English!" Rose yelled and her head appeared in the door. "Maxi?" We locked eyes and then her eyes moved to Zim; she casually backed out of the room.

I headed out of the room then, dragging my hand on the desks as I passed. "See ya Zim." I spoke and I left the room.

Rose was outside the door waiting for me. "So Zim's in your homeroom, eh?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

Rose cocked her head to the side and grinned with me. "What are you so happy about?"

"Um. THAT! I'm glad Zim's in my homeroom! It's awesome!" I smiled madly at Rose. We walked over to my locker and I bent down to open it; got out my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"You girls ready?" I heard Dib say from behind me. I stood up.

"Yeah." Rose replied.

"Yup, but Dib," I started and he looked at me, "you never told me Zim was in my homeroom." I finished smiling.

His face turned into this: :O. "Fffff... Nowa?" (**A/N: Lol, Dib would never say that.)**

I laughed. "You didn't know that?"

"NO! I've been trying to figure that out all year!"

"Well, I guess I'm your lucky charm then." I laughed again and we all strutted down the hallway toward English.

* * *

**Once again I'm sorry! Oh I am oh so sorry for the long overdue update and I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I only have like two more monthers of school** **left and then the glorious season of summer awaits me... and you I guess.**

**And thank you for the reviews!****! EXCLAMATION DOMINATION**

**And do you approve of my awesome spanish skillz?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Non, je ne Zim Invader propres.**

**A/N: Ssssttthhhhhh... Ooohhh. Yeah, sorry about the late update... But... Yeah, I have no excuse. It's just that lately I've gotten obsessed with South Park and I find it hard to write this. Don't get me wrong, I still love Invader Zim, but now I love South Park too. If you read some of my last chapters you'll notice some hints of South Park. Not a lot of them, but like... Two. And I think you'll notice some more in this one. I can't exactly remember what I put, but I did make a new character. But this is not turning into a crossover! So yeah...**

**ANYWAYSSS... THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I CAN'T EXPLAIN MY THANKFULNESS WELL ENOUGH ON THE INTERFOOT (What my grandma calls the internet... she's so funny. You should come over to her house with me sometime and she'll make tacos for us.) SO I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS IN CAPS! IT CAUGHT YOUR ATTENTION, NO?**

**WHEN YOU READ THIS DO YOU THINK I'M YELLING? **

* * *

"Fuck Math! Fuck it! Why do I need to know any of that shit anyways?" Rose's loud comment carried through out the large cafeteria.

"I don't know Rose, but I suggest you tone it down before we have to go to the principal's office! You don't wanna run into Mrs. Newman again do you?" I snapped at her as we continued down the cafeteria line.

"Don't worry Rose, Math will get easier as the year goes on. Mr. Gilson is always mean to all the new kids. Don't know why though." Dib told Rose as a lunch lady slopped mashed potatoes onto his tray along with a mighty helping of gravy.

"Well I still hate it... with the very soul of my being." Rose stated, frowning.

I put some Jell-O on my tray and picked it up. "Well, whatever... Where are we gonna sit?" Rose and Dib picked up their trays and faced the rows and rows of long tables.

"I see an empty table in the back." Dib stated and headed toward a long gray table.

"I hate math..." Rose verbalized, making her statement more clear by slamming her tray down on the table sending food every which way and sat down angrily.

"We know Rose." I said, wiping some of the stray peach juice off of my face and I took a seat next to her.

"Yeah, well," Rose said taking a huge bite out of her chicken leg, "I don't know what that teacher... hey, this is really good chicken... has against me... but if he ever calls me a retard again..." she looked over to me at the mention of the 'R' word. I didn't react to her when she said it, it's different that way. "Imma send you on 'im." I grinned.

Dib looked up confused. "Why Maxi?"

"Oh Dib," Rose frowned and leaned across the table to rub his arm. "You have so much to learn." I chuckled and picked up my chicken leg. _We never had this kind of chicken at our old school... Wonder why they have it here. This place seems pretty dank and like they wouldn't be able to afford this good of food. _I thought and brought the chicken to my mouth. I was about to bite down when I felt a coldness come from behind me and run up my spine into my neck. I shivered, dropping the chicken, and rubbed my arms trying to warm myself up. It didn't help, because after my futile attempt at warmth, I swear to God it got colder and I discerned an aura hatred and extreme sadness wash over me. I looked at Rose again, wondering if she was experiencing this too. She was white as a sheet. I'm sure I was too. I bowed my head and put my fist to my mouth. _I'm gonna be sick..._ I thought. The room started to spin, then I saw, through a haze, Dib look up casually and say: "Hey Gaz."

The room suddenly snapped back. Rose and I whipped our heads around I saw the cause of my sickness. Gaz was standing there with her squinted eyes glued to the screen of some portable game-thingy. I looked her up and down, like I do with everyone I meet. She had grown, along with everyone else, and was probably about five feet tall. Her purple hair was shorter, just above her jaw, and somewhat spiked. Her were pinned back revealing her thin eyebrows. She was wearing dark purple jeans that clad to her thin legs with a black, long sleeve shirt with purple stripes down the arms and the same skull necklace she wore throughout the series was draped around her neck. And she did, indeed, add an aura of hatred and sadness.

"Dib." she walked around to the other side of the table and sat down next to him.

"Your not gonna eat today?" Dib asked shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Do I have food with me?" Gaz looked up and widened one eye a little. Dib frowned. "So, who are your friends?" She asked referring to Rose and I.

"This is Rose," he pointed to her, "and this is Maxi." he pointed to me. "They're new."

"I guessed that," she snapped, "or else they wouldn't be sitting with you. They obviously haven't seen how much of a freak you are yet." her eyebrows moved up and down with her insult. I laughed.

"No," Dib protested back, "they know I study the paranormal. And they know I know Zim's an alien, and they don't think I'm crazy!" Gaz looked at us a raised an eyebrow, we nodded, and she went back to playing her game.

I sighed and went back to my chicken, taking huge bites out of it. _Wonder what Jim's doing now. _I thought of my small black dog, _Wonder what Kat's doing now... I wonder what... _My eyes widened for s second before I squeezed them shut tight. _I wonder what they did with mom's body, _I felt my face get hot, _I wonder where they crashed... _I dropped my chicken, balled up my fists and set them in my lap..._ What if they crashed in water? Would they even find her body? _Tears welled up in my eyes and I felt a hand on my back.

"Maxi," Rose's voice was sympathetic, "is something wrong."

Still looking at my lap, I nodded and stood up. "Come." I told Rose and I turned around and started walking toward the large double doors of the cafeteria. I pushed through them and out into a deserted hallway with Rose on my heels.

"Dude, what's up Maxi?" she asked, trying to see my face through my bangs.

I looked up, tears streaming down my face, emerald eyes green than ever before. Rose's eyes widened and she took a step forward. "Maxi! What's wrong?"

I shook my head and leaned against the nearest wall before sliding down it. "My m-mom..." I stuttered pathetically, "I fo-for-forgot to tell-l yoooouhhhuuhhuuu..." I wailed.

Rose sat down and put an arm around me. I sat there with Rose's arm rested on my shoulders and cried silently for a couple minutes. I sniffled and looked at Rose. She was looking down at the ground, pink hair hanging in her face. "She died." I stated bluntly. Rose snapped her head up and looked at me, eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Mom and Steve were in a plane crash... there were no survivors." I looked off to the right and I felt my bottom lip tremble. I closed my eyes and started to cry again.

"When?" Rose asked.

I looked up and thought. "Yesterday...?" It was more of a question than a statement. "That's why we're here." I said.

"Why we're here? What?" Rose asked and I started to explain the whole thing. Madam Lee, the pink potion she gave me, the phone call, running away, tripping on the root, drinking the potion, waking up in a forest, discovering I was in an alternate universe, walking through the city and then her showing up.

By the time I was done Roses eyes were even wider than dinner plates and all she said was: "How the hell did you forget to tell me that?"

I laughed. "I have short term memory loss." Rose laughed back and then stopped we sat in silence again.

Rose shook her head. "Your mom..."

"I know..." I closed my eyes again. "Let's not talk about it. I don't want to be in a bad mood." I stood up.

"Well, you might not talk about it, but it sure is hard as hell not to think about it. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine." I stated. "And we both have science next don't we?"

Rose pulled her schedule out of her back pocket and looked at it. "Yeah" she confirmed with a smile.

"Then you can keep an eye on me." I lightly punched her.

"Will do." And we walked back into the cafeteria smiling.

When we reached the table Dib looked up at us and frowned. "What was up?"

"Nothing you'd be interested in." Rose stated.

"You never know." Dib said shrugging and he dropped it. Then he stood up and picked up his tray. "The bells gonna ring soon. We should probably get ahead of the rush."

"Good idea." and we headed to our lockers, got our books, then Dib showed us to the science room, which also turned out to be my homeroom.

All three of us marched into the room and I, once again, had to shield my eyes from the horrific explosion of light. Rose and Dib responded the same way. A few kids were sitting in the desks around the room studying and Rose and I headed to over to Mrs. Soto grinned at us from behind her desk.

"Hello once again Maxi. And... I do not know your name, chica."

Rose grinned widely. "I'm Rose." And she stuck out her tan hand for a hand shake. Mrs. Soto, however, had something in mind. Her hand met Rose's in a loud slap and Rose recoiled instantly, bringing her hand to her chest, holding it.

"Oh." A pained expression crossed Mrs. Soto's face and she sat back down. After a few moments of awkward silence, Mrs. Soto spoke up agian. "Well then, I guess the first order of business is to find out where you'll sit." She took out a sheet of paper that, I'm guessing, had the seating chart on it. "Rose... You'll sit by... Zim." I snorted, she smiled, and Mrs. Soto just looked at us. "Maxi," I looked her in the eye. "You'll sit in front of Rose by Kenny." I tilted my head to the side. _I wonder what this 'Kenny' character looks like. _I thought Mrs. Soto showed us where the seats were. Then she shooed us off and we took our seats.

Kids were still slowly walking into the classroom. I kept an eye out for Zim, and for this mysterion Kenny (**A/N: Sorry, I couldn't help myself.)**. I turned around and looked at Rose, she was chewing on her upper lip. She looked back at me and used her freakish physic powers to read my mind.

"I wonder what Kenny's gonna look like." She stated.

"Yeah, I know."

"Wonder what Zim's gonna say to me, or us. Do you think he'll even say anything at all?"

I smiled. "He talked to me this morning. He seemed nice enough, if your worried that he'll be all mean and jack."

"Well of course he talked to you. You seem all 'down to Earth' and shit." Rose grinned back at me and I cocked an eyebrow. Then someone sat down next to me.

He was about average height and somewhat tan. His unkempt hair was blonde. He must of felt my gaze because he stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

"Hi." He said flashing a wide smile at me, ocean blue eyes glowing. I felt my eyes widen and my mouth hang open slightly. _HOLY FUCK! _I thought. _He's gorgeous! _"I'm Kenny." He sat down.

I gathered myself and put on that cool, sly, so called (by Rose) 'down to Earth' look on my face. I smiled. "I'm Maxi." And then I felt the always over-bearing sun being blocked out from behind me. I turned around and found Zim looming over me. He looked me dead in the eye. It was entrancing.

"Hi..." I said.

A confused look extended over Zim's face. "Ehh..." And he ran/walked to his seat. I tilted my head to the side and turned back to Kenny who was watching Zim. He looked back at me, and the bell rang.

"All right class," Mrs. Soto yelled, strutting to the front of the room. "Today we are going to start a project." Moans and groans escaped the mouths of students who basically slammed their heads on their desks in frustration, Kenny being one of them. "BUT!" Mrs. Soto shouted over the noise. Kids looked up, hope shining in their eyes. "You can work in groups." Girls whipped their heads around and went to sit with their friends, boys got up and high-fived. I looked at Kenny, who was still frowning.

"People haven't learned yet..." He said.

"Learned what?" I asked/

"Mrs. Soto never lets us pick our partners. These people," He waved his hand across all of the other kids, "obviously don't know that."

I chuckled and then Mrs. Soto began to speak again.

"Yeah, no need to get excited, children. I will be picking the groups. Not you." She smiled as the girls reluctantly went back to their seats and the boys sank back into their seats. "You will be working in groups of four." She walked over to our side of the room and started to go down two rows and picking the groups. "Jeff, Mike, Shelly, and Dave will be one group. Kenny, Maxi... Oh Maxi!" She shouted suddenly and shuffled over to me. She grabbed Rose's and my arms and hoisted us up so that we were standing on both sides of her. "Everybody, these are our new students: Maxi and Rose." People waved and smiled at us. We waved back. "All right, you two can sit down." Mrs. Soto let go of our arms and we sat down. "Back to business. Kenny, Maxi, Rose, and Zim, you will be an other group." Kenny turned to smile at me. _This boy seems way too perfect._ I thought to myself as I smiled back. _I wonder what his imperfection is... _I turned back so I was facing the front of the room. _What are my imperfections? My anger, that's defiantly one. I have horrible taste in music. _I smiled inwardly and slouched in my chair. Mrs. Soto was handing out rubrics for our project. _I get okay grades. I guess. B's are good, right? Yeah, they are. _I looked back at Kenny he was staring off into space. _My looks? I guess my teeth are kind of fucked up. I'm short and I'm not as skinny as some girls. _I frowned, weight is an stupid way to judge people. _All in all I have a good personality, right? _I reached up to grab some papers that were being handed back to me. _I mean, I get tend to get jealous_ _easily. I can be pessimist at times. _I looked at Kenny again. He had an odd far off look in his eyes.

"All right class," Mrs. Soto went up the the front of the room, "We are starting a new unit about the chemicals in our brains," she wave her hands around her head causing students to laugh. "that cause our emotions." The class oh'ed and aw'ed. It was a fairly interesting subject. "I now be assigning each group an emotion or two. Jeff, your group will have happiness. Kevin, your group will have anger. Barbra, your group has fear. And Maxi," I looked up "your group will have love and lust." I grinned as I got jealous looks from girls and boys. _This is gonna be fun. _I thought and turned to Rose. She was grinning madly. We high-fived and I turned back to the front of the room as Mrs. Soto explained what we'd be doing. It was mostly just researching what chemicals caused our emotions and how most people would react. She was still explaining what we were to do when note landed on my desk. I looked in the direction it came from. Kenny. He was smirking at me in a way that might be considered creepy and I wondered if I should read it. Curiosity took over and I snatched the note up in my hands and ripped it open. _Glad I got to be in a group with you. I think we'll have some fun with this projected. Winkey-face. _I thought to myself and cocked an eyebrow. I looked at Kenny, his creepy grin still stained his face. I turned to Rose. She was looking at Kenny funny, I couldn't really tell what was running through her mind but I don't think it was bad, but then again I don't think it was necessarily good either. Then I looked at Zim who was looking at me. I hadn't really given him much thought this period, but he had the oddest look in his eyes, odder than Rose's and not as creepy as Kenny's... but what was it... My mind began turning gears as we locked eyes. _Is that... Is that... Oh God... That is... That's... Lust._

* * *

**Oh yess... That's is indeed lust bitches. But anyways... There you have it! I know it was kind of a sucky chapter but I needed to post something! And, yes! SCHOOL IS ALMOST OVER! FUCK YEEEAAHH! Which means I probably update more often. And like I said before, I've got a new obsession that goes by the name of South Park... So I might write a fiction about it... Not sure yet, but keep an eye out! **


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: ...**  
**A/N: Yeah, about that 'updating more during the summer' thing… Sorry. I guess not having my own personal laptop and having to use the desktop really makes me not want to write… Or maybe I'm just lazy. Probably the second one…**

* * *

"Lust?" Rose cocked an eyebrow as she questioned me.

I turned to look at her. "Yeah, lust." I answered back.

She frowned. "Curious."

"Very." I adjusted my backpack and watched the sidewalk pass under me silently.

"ARE YOU SURE?" Rose burst out suddenly.

I quickly looked up at her. "Um... Yeah...?" I answered back slowly.

"That sounded more like a question than an answer to me."

"That's because it was." I paused. "Look, I'm not sure what I saw. All I know is that Zim was looking at me in a very weird way." I shrugged.

"You know," Rose started, "he probably was lusting for you. And I don't really care how this next statement sounds but, you're very hot Maxi." Rose bit her lip as if she were trying to hold something back and looked me up and down seductively. "Very, very hot."

"Oh God." I said, rolling not just my eyes, but my whole head and pushed Rose off the sidewalk into someone's lawn. "You're such a creep! I'm surprised someone hasn't locked you up yet!"

Rose regained her balance. "You have no room to talk! You're just as bad as me!"

"Yeah, I know." I smiled and reached up to grab a leaf from a low hanging branch above me. _Haha... Low hanging makes me thing about penis._ And with that, my smile turned into a smirk.

"Anyways," Rose began again, "You're very pretty at the least, and I bet there are a couple of boys in that school who already want to confess their undying love for you."

"Aww, thanks! You're quite the looker too, you know? With all your tan-tallness and whatnot." I gestured at her.

Rose grinned and flipped her hair away from her face. "Baby, I know. And speaking of pretty, how about that Kenny guy! He's _beautiful_!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up toward the sky.

"Holy shit! He's gorgeous!" My eyes widened as I practically screamed. "... I want to bake cookies on his stomach."

"What?" Rose yelled. Then we burst out in laughter, throwing our heads back and clutching out stomachs. We were just winding down when we both heard and unfamiliar chuckle not far behind us.

"What's all this?" I felt a strong hand come down on my shoulder. I breathed a sharp breath and held it. "You want to bake cookies on me?" With that, I turned promptly and found Kenny standing behind me, smiling cheek to cheek.

My cheeks flushed. "I-I... Umm, I was just..." I stuttered, trying to find some excuse-really any excuse to get me out of this awful situation.

Rose cleared her throat, signaling that she was going to save me. Relief washed over me. I smiled, closed my eyes, and thanked the Lord. "Yeah, she does."

My eyes shot open and I'm pretty sure my jaw broke from the impact of hard cement. I gave Rose a look that was an obvious 'What the FUCK?' one. She shrugged with a devilish smirk smacked on her face.

"Well then..." Kenny grinned seductively and his arm slithered around my waist.

I felt my ears get hot. I tried to slip through his strong grasp, but it was no use. So I just stood there, looking at him wide eyed with an undoubtedly awestruck look smacked on my face while he held me uncomfortably close to his side.

He... Well, we walked over towards Rose, who's eyes were also filled with shock/confusion.

"Uh..." Rose started eyes shifting between calm Kenny and mortified me. "I, uh... We... W-we."_ I've never seen Rose stutter like this before_, I thought and I felt the distress melt away as I continued to watch Rose struggle for words,_ it's actually really funny_. I flashed a wide, teeth-baring smile and snorted loudly.

Rose put a halt on her sputtering and Kenny looked at me. "Oh my God Rose." I again tried to slip from Kenny's grasp and succeeded this time, and I walked over to Rose, still grinning like a maniac. "You were stuttering like a bitch, dude! I've never seen you at a loss for words like that!" I turned to Kenny and whispered to him: "I'm going to put this in my diary when I get home." and winked. He laughed a boyish laugh. _Aw, his laugh is cute!_ I conceived.

"Yeah... I've _never_ stuttered like that!" Rose agreed with a confused look on her face. "Maybe whatever the hell you two were doing just a moment ago," she gestured to Kenny and me. "caught me off guard."

"Still." I began, "At least it was entertaining!" I shrugged. All of us kind of chuckled and nodded our heads in agreement.

"So Maxi, should we start heading home?" Rose inquired.

"Sure. Why the hell not?"

"You could come too Kenny." Rose added.  
Kenny looked down at Rose. "Um... Sure, I'll come. As long as it's okay with Maxi and all." He put up his hands as if to block an oncoming ball and cocked an eyebrow in question.

"I don't mind." I shrugged again. "We could start on our project. It seems really easy so it probably won't take too horribly long."

Rose pointed at me. "You're right!" She smiled. "We could.'

"Well... What about Zim?" Kenny asked. Rose and I turned to him.

My mind now focused on the green alien. I slapped my hand to my forehead. "Oh I totally forgot about him!"

"Don't fret!" Rose said. "We can just go to his house and see if he wants to help."

"Yeah, but do we know how to get to his house from ours?"

"Wait." Kenny commanded and we obeyed. "Have you guys been to his house before?"

Rose and I looked at each other and smiled remembering visiting Zim's house for the first time. "Um," I started. "We have." and I started grinned.  
"What's so funny about that?" Kenny inquired, now smiling too.  
"Oh, it's a long story." Rose giggled.  
"Well I have nothing but time. It is Friday after all."  
"IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY. GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY." Rose blurted out all of a sudden. I cringed at the unexpected loudness.  
"I'd tell you Kenny, but the fact is that I'm just too lazy." I shrugged.  
"Will you have the energy to tell me later?" He asked, smirking.  
"I just might." I smirked back and we started to head back home.

* * *

When all of us arrived back the house, Rose promptly whipped out the key from her front pocket and jammed it into the lock. She then threw open the door with all her strength causing it to slam into the wall.

"HOME AT LAST!" She yelled lobbing **(A/N: That's a fun word...)** her arms in the air. "I'm so happy." She smiled, tears beginning to well up in the corners of her eyes.

I laughed (because I'm such a good friend that I can laugh at her tears) and went over to hug her. "Don't cry Rose." I cooed and she buried her face in the crook of my neck. "Save those tears for Monday when we have to go back." And Rose yanked herself back unexpectedly and hit my shoulder. "Ow dude."

"Don't say that! It makes me want to hit things!" She frowned like a trout.

"You just did hit something!" Rose cocked her head like she had no fucking idea what I was talking about, and eyes swelled with part anger, part amusement. "ME, ASSHOLE! YOU HIT ME." And I came at her with my fist raised like I was holding an imaginary knife and hit her in her side, and it actually might've hurt her if she weren't laughing so hard.

I looked at Kenny then. He was also laughing, unlike what I had expected: him not being there anymore. In other words, I was sure we scared him off. I was wrong. Obviously.

Kenny, still laughing his adorable laugh, walked slowly over to us, his hands jammed in his pockets, looked at me and squinted. "You have very pretty green eyes."

I felt my ears get hot for second time that day, but I was able to keep it cool this time. I smiled and gave a simple: "Thank you sir."

Rose had stopped laughing just in time to witness the exchange. She blurted out: "You two would make an adorable couple, you know?"

Kenny and I looked at her then back at each other. "Well now we do." I answered and walked over to the living room where I dropped my bag and parked my ass on the couch. Rose ran over and spread out across the whole loveseat. Kenny took his spot a few feet from mine, assessed to situation, and decided that he was just too far from his dear Maxi. So he fixed that simply by sliding across the leather material and found a new spot close to me. _Very_ close to me. In fact, he was so close than our knees were touching! _This is kind of awkward…_ I thought as I gripped my knees tightly, and the pterodactyls nesting in my stomach take flight. I let out a shaky breath. He must have noticed that, because he looked at me and smiled a genuine smile as if to calm me.

"What do you guys want to watch?" Rose asked flipping through channels.

"Um, it doesn't matter to me, but when are we going to start on our project?" I asked.

"Later. Right now let's relax." Rose yawned and closed her eyes.

"Is she going to fall asleep on us?" Kenny questioned, smiling.

I squinted at Rose. _I seriously need to get my eyes checked._ I frowned. _I think she's already sleeping. Damn that was fast._ "I think she's already asleep, dude." I made my thoughts verbal; then looked at Kenny and frowned. "She has the remote.

"That's fine." And he stood up. "Would you mind showing me around the house?"

"Yeah," I exclaimed jumping up. "Let's go!" I said in the most fake, peppiest voice I could muster. I skipped over to the kitchen. "Okay, so we just left the living room and now we're in our awesome kitchen."

"Fuck yeah." Kenny said nodding like it was the most pimpin' thing in the word.

I snorted. "Notice the black granite counter tops and tiled floor. The stainless steel appliances are, uh... Stainless and very pretty to look at."

"It's truly amazing..."

"It sure is." I said putting my hands on my hips. "Let's go upstairs now. There's really nothing else down here except for the bathroom."

"Okay!" Kenny said smiling.

I smiled back and headed towards the stairs. _It is pretty amazing, this house, but then again this whole thing has been amazing. I thought, It really has. I mean who else has this ever happened to? Certainly not anyone I've ever known._

Kenny and I reached the top of the stairs and I went down the hall pointing to doors and telling Mr. Kenny their contents. "Closet, bathroom, closet, Rose's bedroom, I don't really know what's in there, another closet, and finally_ my _fucking awesome room." I burst through my door, revealing my room and all it's glory. "You like?"

"Very stylish!" Kenny confirmed and walked in, taking it all in. He sat on the bed and I flopped down on it behind him. "Do you mind...?" he asked, gesturing to the bed, telling me that silently that he also wanted to lay down.

"Oh sure!" And he laid on his back beside me, hands folded on his stomach. I laid on my side and stared at him. _Maxi, you're such a fucking creeper._ I thought as I stared at Kenny, who was just staring at the ceiling with that far off look on his face again. _It's kinda hard no to stare though. I mean, he's really good looking._

Then Kenny looked over at me and caught me staring. "Enjoying the view?" he smirked again.

I laughed and decided to play it cool again. "Yes, yes I am!"

Kenny chuckled. "Awesome." He then proceeded to stare where he was before. After a minute or two of silence he said: "I like how your ceiling's painted like the night sky."

"Huh?" I looked up. "Whoa dude. Never noticed that before!"

"You haven't? Haha, can you say 'oblivious'?'"

"No," I sarcastically answered back, "I can't."

Smiles again. "So... Are you and Rose sisters or something?"

"I wish! But, no, we're just the two bestest friends you'll ever meet." I continued to smile at the thought.

"And you live together? Awesome sauce! How did you convince your parents to move in together?"

_Oh... Parents... That's a lovely thought_. I tried to hold it back the sadness, but I felt the tip of my nose burn and tears starting to wet my eyes anyways. "We didn't..." I answered back weakly, obviously on the verge of tears and trying not to lose it.

Kenny then shot upright. "What's wrong Maxi?" Alarm tainted his usually confident voice.

I closed my eyes tight and shook my head. A silent answer, talking would've sent me over the edge for sure._ Maybe I should lie to him... Take the easy way out of this._

"Then what's wrong Maxi?" I opened my eyes to look at Kenny and saw that he was truly worried about me. 

_No... Lying is not a good idea right now._ I then took a deep breath to brace myself. "My mom's dead..." The bracing technique didn't work, tears started to roll down my temples and into my midnight colored hair despite my efforts.

His eyes widened, then softened. "Oh... I'm so sorry dude." And with that he laid back down beside me. In the silence I got lost in my memories of mother: how she smelled like ginger; how her hair, dark like mine, cascaded down her back; her gray eyes speckled with golden brown; her voice, sweet like honey even in the most troubling of times, like when my brother died. That thought brought a whole new flood of memories. The memories of my brother, Alex's, funeral...

"He hasn't left us honey," Mother had told a five year-old me after Alex's service. "And he never will. He may be gone physically but he's with all who knew him, just in our hearts and minds, so he'll never truly die. He'll never really leave us..."

_She was so cheesy. That was straight out of every movie that has ever been made!_ I thought and smiled, despite the still flowing tears. I looked over at Kenny, who was frowning sadly and decide to break the silence this time. "I really hate crying in front of people, you know?" I laughed through the sadness. Kenny joined me.

"I'm sorry your mom's dead, Maxi. I can't even begin to imagine what it'd be like if one my folks were dead and gone."

"It's okay dude..." I began, "But she's not really gone." I smiled. "I know it's cheesy, but they continue to live through the hearts and minds of all that knew them. I can feel it. They'll never truly die..."

Kenny laughed. "That is cheesy dude."

I sighed. "I know dude..." Then I smiled, put my hand on my heart, and proceeded to stare across the galaxy that was my ceiling.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! Jesus tap dancing Christ that took forever! But anyways, here you go. Have fun... Wooooo.**


End file.
